


Notorious DILF

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna Dane practices her photography every day. Her favorite model, who frequently ends up on her Facebook wall? Her dad. All of her friends always comment on how ridiculously hot he is. </p>
<p>When Charles Xavier happens to come across a photo of a ridiculously hot older man on Facebook he is instantly smitten. And he is determined. He is going to get that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notorious DILF

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dadneto/DILF  
> Erik is a single father to Anya/Lorna who is using her dad to practice her photography on. However, unbeknownst to Erik she has also put some of his photo's online and he's attracted quite a following.  
> No idea where relationship with Charles comes into it, it just does somewhere :)
> 
> *******
> 
> Hopefully this does it justice!

i.

“Just one more photo, Dad, please?” Lorna begs, looking up at her father, flashing him the pout she very well knows he can't resist.

“Fine,” Erik finally grumbles, looking up at the lens pointed straight at his face, “I don't know why you can't just take some photos of scenery or a bowl of fruit or something?” he asks, half jokingly half serious. He is happy to help his daughter, especially with something that in the end will help her hone her ability, but all the picture taking is starting to make him feel a little self conscious.

“A piece of fruit just isn't as handsome as you, Dad,” Lorna smiles and clicks away, taking at least another twenty photos to add to her growing collection. “Besides, I told you, Ms Munroe wants us to practise full body portraits this week.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Erik says, “I'm very proud that you are taking this class so seriously and for what it's worth I think you are an excellent photographer.” With that he walks the few steps to his daughter and smacks a kiss against her forehead. “Now, I really have to leave for work. Have fun at your mutant abilities class and I will see you tonight.”

 

ii.

Charles frowns at the silence he is met by as he pokes his head out his bedroom door and into the barely lit hallway. Usually Raven is banging around the kitchen by now, getting her breakfast together and preparing to leave for school. He pulls his bathrobe tighter around his middle and pads down the thick carpet to his sister's bedroom.

He taps lightly on the door. “Raven?” he says. A few seconds later he gets a muffled response and he decides to just go ahead. “Raven?” he says again, “What are you doing? You're going to be late for school.”

Raven is flat on her stomach on the unmade bed, her attention fully on something on her phone. When Charles' voice reaches her ears her head pops up and a slightly guilty look crosses her eyes. “Nothing,” she says, much too quickly, and stuffs her phone into her bag. “I was just texting Lorna.”

“Sure,” Charles smiles, deciding to drop it, she usually tells him if she wants him to know. “What time will you be home tonight? Should I order us some Chinese?”

“I'm heading to Lorna's after our mutant abilities class, remember?” Raven says as she jumps off the bed and starts shoving books and notepads into her bag. “I'll probably stay there for dinner so you don't have to worry about feeding me tonight. You can go ahead and order that weird stuff you like.”

“Hey!” Charles says, laughing. “Am I supposed to be insulted? Are you questioning my ability to provide delicious and healthy dinner options?”

“No!” Raven says, sounding like she is going for scandalized but missing her mark because she can't resist laughing. “Although, Lorna's dad is a much better cook than you. You know, he actually knows how to cook stuff that doesn't come in takeout containers.”

“Ouch!” Charles says, clasping at his chest, “you wound me.” Then he straightens up and follows his sister as she makes her way towards the front door. “So, is that why you've been spending so much time at Lorna's lately? They have better food?”

“Well, that's one reason!” Raven says cheerily as she exits and lets the door fall back, nearly smacking Charles in the face.

He grouches to himself at the cheek of his sister as he settles at the kitchen table with a cup of Earl Grey and his iPad. He quickly clicks through his email, deciding that dealing with that can wait until he is properly caffeinated, and instead taps on the Facebook app. He scrolls through a few status updates and likes a picture of Moira's new kitten. Then his gaze stops abruptly on a photo Raven has left a comment on. “Notorious DILF” it says in the comment section under a photo of the single most gorgeous man Charles has ever seen in his life.

And this guy is a man. Charles estimates that he's in his late 30's or possibly early 40's. Probably 20 years older than Charles. Not that he minds. He doesn't. At all. The man has a strong jaw, killer cheekbones, and steely blue eyes which are framed by ridiculously long gingery lashes. He is smiling at the camera, showing way too many teeth, but somehow it suits him.

Charles just can't help it. He is instantly smitten.

After sitting silently, studying this Adonis of a man for he has no idea how long he lets his eyes drift from the man's face to see who posted the photo. Lorna Dane... Lorna... Oh. Raven's friend from the Mutant Community Center. Then this must be her dad. Charles clicks on the photo and scans through the comments. He's trying to ignore the fact that Raven, his little Raven, called a fully grown man a DILF. But going through the comments it seems like most of Lorna's friends share Raven's sentiment. There are about a dozen comments all about how hot Lorna's dad is. Charles can't say that he disagrees but he would still rather not dwell on the fact that they are all from fifteen year old girls.

After staring at the DILF for another few minutes Charles has to accept that if he doesn't leave soon he will be late for class and he is not sure if “I had to gaze lovingly at the really hot DILF” is a valid excuse. He slips the phone into his pocket, silently deciding to have another look as soon as he gets a chance.

 

iii.

Charles manages to not look at the photo of the hot dad for almost three days. Mainly because he has a mountain of work to get done but also a little bit because drooling over his little sister's friend's dad does feel kind of creepy. But in the end he can't stay away. He logs on to Facebook and right away notices a brand new photo that Raven has once again captioned “Notorious DILF”. This one is from further away, showing off his full body as he stands close to a small window. The light from the window flickers across the man's face, making his hair look even redder than in the last photo and his skin seem golden.

He lets his eyes rove across the photo. The man is fully dressed in dark grey slacks and a white button up but somehow you can still see every lean line of his body. Wide shoulders, a long torso that tapers off into a tiny waist, and strong, muscled legs.

Charles wants to lick his phone.

Usually photos just don't do it for him. If there is no mind for him to touch then everything else falls flat. But it is not like that this time. Just looking at this man's smile he feels like he knows him. Like he could reach out and brush his fingers against his mind.

Glancing up and making sure that he is alone, he can't hold his curiosity at bay anymore. He does take a few seconds to consider the fact that he might be acting a fair bit creepy at the moment before sighing and taping on Lorna's profile. He will just take a quick peek to see if maybe there are a few more photos of her dad. Just to ease his burning curiousity. When the page loads his breath hitches. It is a goldmine. It is a ginger scruffed, blue eyed, sharped jawed goldmine. There are close to twenty photos on Lorna's timeline of just her dad.

He can't look at them fast enough. He keeps scrolling up and down trying to look at all of them at the same time. He is not proud of himself but it does not stop him from screencapping a few of the photos. Maybe if he pretends that he didn't just steal photos of a fifteen year old's dad off her Facebook page it will be easier to use them as wank material later.

 

iv.

Charles spends the next two weeks thinking of Lorna's dad. He has to figure out this man's name because he can't keep calling him “Lorna's dad” or the notorious DILF. He knows nothing about the man except that he has a fifteen year old mutant daughter who is into photography. He needs something else. Something more.

He thinks long and hard about it but no matter how he turns it over in his mind he can't find any other solution to his problem than the very least attractive one. He has to ask Raven.

They are sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, each working on their own stuff. Charles is fiddling with his disertation while Raven is lacklusterly gazing at an English essay.

“Umm,” Charles says, looking up from his laptop. “Uh. Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“I... uh. I couldn't help but notice that you commented on quite a few of Lorna's photos on Facebook. Uh, did she take those herself?”

“Yeah?” Raven says, slowly, putting down her pen. “She's taking a photography class at the MCC and she's kind of forced her dad to act as her model I guess. She's actually really good at it.”

“Yeah, they're great photos. So, that's her dad?”

“Yup, that's him.”

“What does he do? I mean when he's not modelling?”

“He's some sort of mechanical engineer somewhere. I don't really know.”

“Oh, that's nice. What's his name?”

“Erik...” Raven pauses and then her yellow eyes suddenly flare. “Oh! Oh, ew! No, Charles, he's old! He's like forty! And he's my best friend's dad! Ew!”

“What?” Charles says, feeling defensive. “You and all your friends constantly comment on how hot he is. You even called him a DILF!”

“As a joke! God, Charles. Yeah, he's really hot, for a dad, but we don't actually want to have sex with him. Ew,” she even shudders as she speaks, “gross.”

Charles sighs and decides to end his questioning there. He would rather not go into detail with his sister about how he would very much like to have sex with Lorna's dad. Erik. Well, at least he has a name now.

 

v.

Muffled music is coming from Lorna's room when Erik unlocks the front door with a flick of his wrist. He can hear high pitched giggling mixing in with the melodies and assumes that Lorna has Raven over. Good thing he planned ahead and got enough food to feed an army. He deposits the grocery bags on the counter and starts to roll up the sleeves of his turtleneck.

As he is floating a cutting board and a couple of knives through the air there is a knock on the door. He looks up. A frown crosses his brow as he tries to figure out if any of his co-workers might be dumb enough to disturb him at home.

There is another, slightly harder, knock and he lets the knives fall gently on top of the cutting board and makes his way to the door. He pulls it open, ready to come down hard on whoever is on the other side. But immediately he is met by the pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen looking up at him and he falters.

“Hello,” the young man with the bright blue eyes standing opposite him says. He's short and stocky and wearing a blue cardigan. “I'm so sorry to just barge in on you like this but I had to speak to my sister and she's not answering her phone. I assumed she's here. She usually is.”

“You're here to see Raven?” Erik asks and he must look utterly bewildered to the other man because he gives him a wide smile and launches into a hasty explanation.

“Oh, I am so sorry, where are my manners?” He extends his hand. “My name is Charles Xavier, I'm Raven's older brother.”

Oh. Oh! Raven's brother. He remembers Lorna telling him once that Raven lives with her older stepbrother. He just didn't know Raven's older brother looks like that.

“Yes, of course,” Erik says quickly. “Sorry, sorry. Just got a little confused.” He takes Charles' hand in his. “I'm Erik Lehnsherr, Lorna's father.” He shakes Charles' hand maybe just a little bit too long but if Charles minds he doesn't let it show. “Ah, you wanted to see your sister,” he says after a few moments' silence. “I'll just go get her for you.”

He hurries down the hall and knocks on Lorna's door before poking his head inside. “Hey, Raven?” he says, “your brother is here.”

“Charles?”

“Yeah, he's waiting in by the front door for you.” Raven gives him a smile as she slips past him and a few seconds later he can hear her say Charles' name.

“So, that's Raven's brother?” he says, turning back to Lorna.

“Yeah. I've met him a few times at the MCC,” she says, shrugging. “He's nice. A little boring, but nice. Kind of like you.”

“Funny.” He reaches out and tugs on Lorna's green ponytail. “I'm starting dinner now, it'll be ready in 30 minutes.”

Lorna just nods, her head bowing back down to the book in her lap.

As he is making his way back to the kitchen he passes Raven and her brother with their arms around each other, catching the tail end of their conversation. “I'm so happy for you,” Raven says, releasing her brother. “This is such great news.”

He means to just keep walking past them. It has never been his style to interrupt a private conversation or to take an interest in someone who is more or less a complete stranger. Normally he doesn't want to. But this time he doesn't just keep walking. His feet stop as if they have a life of their own. “What's the good news?” he asks, surprised by the words leaving his lips.

“Oh,” Charles turns around and smiles happily at him. “As I just told my sister, I just heard that I'm receiving a grant I've been after. It'll do wonders for my research!”

His smile is so wide and so bright and so friendly that Erik can't help but smile back. “I guess congratulations are in order then,” he says.

“Thank you, my friend.”

As he is looking at Charles, who is still smiling brightly at him, he finds it difficult to look away. It is like he is being sucked into a vortex of bright smiles and blue eyes. And for the second time in less than a few minutes he does something completely out of character. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Charles?” he asks and the question seems to make Charles shine even brighter.

“I'd love to, thank you!” Charles says. Then he hesitates slightly. “I mean, if I'm not imposing of course. I don't want to be a bother.”

“No bother at all,” Erik assures him. “We're happy to have you. Just make yourself at home.”

As he turns back toward the kitchen, feeling a bit bewildered still, he notices that Lorna has followed him out into the hall and is watching him with a funny look in her eyes. He sends her one of his sternest “don't disrespect your father” glares but she just rolls her eyes and turns to Raven and Charles who have turned back into their bubbling conversation.

A few minutes later Erik has several knives chopping vegetables and a pot stirring itself at the same time as he is measuring out enough pasta for four when someone clears their throat behind him. He startles but not enough to let his power lose its grip on the utensils.

“I'm sorry,” Charles says, his cheeks turning rosy, “Raven and Lorna ditched me and I was going to offer my help, even though I'm a lousy cook, but it looks like you have it all under control.” He walks closer to the counter and leans in, his floppy brown hair falling forward, peering at the knives as they chop onions, bell peppers, and tomatoes.

“Marvelous,” he whispers. “Amazing. You control metal, right? Raven told me about Lorna's ablilty and I see now where she gets it from.”

Erik puffs his chest out as he answers, he just can't help it. “Magnetic fields, actually. But yes, mainly I use it to control metallic objects. I never have to worry about losing my keys.”

Charles laughs, loud and big. “A brilliant ability, my friend,” he says, “You must be so proud to have passed it on to your daughter.”

Erik smiles. “I am,” he says, looking down at his hands for a second, not wanting Charles to see the blush creeping across his face. “What about you? I know that Raven is your stepsister so I assume that you aren't a shapeshifter as well.”

“And right you are. No, my ability is much less flashy than that. She's the bells and whistles. I'm just a telepath.”

“Oh,” Eriks says, taken aback. He has never met a telepath before. Even among mutants they are considered rare and sometimes dangerous. Erik must take too long to speak because the smile drifts from Charles' face.

“I hope that's not a problem,” he says, “if it is and you feel uncomfortable having me here just say so and I'll leave. It won't be an issue.”

“No!” Erik says, perhaps with too much force but Charles is starting to look like a kicked puppy and for some reason he can't stand that. “No, it's no problem at all. It's fascinating. What an amazing gift you have, Charles.”

At his words Charles beams and once more Erik feels like he is standing right in the middle of a warm light as strong and as welcome as the sun.

 

vi.

The next time Charles shows up at Erik and Lorna's apartment he doesn't have a convenient excuse like he did the first time. Instead he tells Erik, when he opens the door, that he was in the neighborhood and wanted to know if Raven wanted company on her walk home.

As it turns out Raven neither needs nor wants anyone to walk her home and she raises a scaled, derisive eyebrow at him when he asks. Still he is in luck as Erik again asks him if he would like to stay for dinner and again he is more than happy to accept the invitation.

“You are an excellent cook,” he says, after the first few bites of the most amazing chicken he has ever tasted. “I understand now why Raven spends nearly all of her time here.”

“You don't cook?” Eriks asks.

“Well, I am a PhD student, I get most of my nutrition from takeouts and very strong tea.”

“That's right, you're a PhD student, Lorna told me,” Erik says, all of his attention turned on Charles. Being the center of such razor sharp focus makes it feel like they are the only two people in the world. “You must have graduated from college when you were five,” Erik continues. “How old are you? If you don't mind my asking.”

“I'm nineteen,” Charles says, smiling, “I graduated from Harvard at sixteen.”

“That's really very impressive.”

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure his secondary mutation is a giant brain,” Raven cuts in.

Charles can feel himself blush, heat rising on his cheeks as Erik continues to study him. “I'm just lucky that my telepathy gives me an eidetic memory.”

“That. And you worked your ass off,” Raven says, poking his bicep.

“I guess,” Charles says, “It helps that I've found something I'm passionate about.”

“What are you studying?” Erik asks, his steel blue eyes still just as locked on Charles as before.

“Genetics. Mainly the X-gene,” Charles says. “There's just not enough research about our mutations done by actual mutants.”

“I couldn't agree more,” Erik says, seemingly forgetting about his dinner and leaning closer to Charles. “Mutants should be knowledgeable about our genetic makeup. We should know why we are the superior race.”

Charles chuckles and pops another piece of chicken into his mouth. “Not superior, my friend. Just slightly different.”

Erik sits up a little straighter. “How can you say that?” he asks. “You, if anyone, should know that we're the next step in evolution.”

“Perhaps,” Charles says, “though we do still share the vast majority of our DNA with humans. We're not so different after all.”

“I don't agree with you,” Erik says, crossing his arms across his very broad chest.

Charles laughs again. “No, I notice,” he says.

Erik looks at him with an expression growing more and more confused. “That doesn't make you want to leave?” he asks, letting his arms fall back down. Charles can't help but miss the view. “That my opinions are obviously much more extreme than yours.”

“No, quite the contrary acutally,” Charles says. “Most people I work with at the university are old and stuffy and try their best to stay away from me and my newfangled ways. It would be nice to have someone to have a proper debate with for once.”

He smiles brightly at Erik and after a moment Erik's confusion and irritation melts into a smile of his own.

 

vii.

It is late; probably a bit past midnight and his bedroom is pitch black. He should go to sleep. He should turn over, think of something else, and go to sleep.

But he can't. He is on his bed; one hand clutching the sheet beneath him and the other wrapped tightly around his cock. His eyes are screwed shut. The only sounds in the dark room are his breaths coming faster and faster. He's biting his lower lip, hoping that he might muffle the moans that so desperatly want to break free. He is never this reckless. Sure, he jerks off but usually in the shower, under the disguising sound of the water crashing against the tiled floor. But his mind spun away from him, turning his latest fantasy over and over, and before he could control himself he was rock hard and aching.

And here he is, sloppily pumping his cock, imagining Charles crawling into his bed and straddling him. His muscular thighs pinning him to the bed. Charles bends forward and his hair curls around his face. If he were really here and not just a figment of Erik's imagination he would reach out and run his fingers through that hair. Maybe grab a handful, drag Charles down, and press his lips to Charles' sinfully red lips. He would grab his hips and he'd squeeze his plush ass and he would hold on as Charles rode him into oblivion. He is panting as his hand tugs frantically on his cock. He isn't certain that he won't pass out.

The world becomes black for a second and then explodes. He bites his lip so hard he draws blood as he comes in thick stripes across his hand.

Finally sleep begins to overtake him and he falls asleep thinking about what he wants so bad but knows he cannot have.

 

viii.

Charles continues over the next few weeks to conveniently “be in the neighborhood” and drop by Erik's apartment to ask Raven if she wants company walking home. But when Raven starts to look like she really wants to ask Charles what the hell he is doing there he knows that the excuse has run its course. He needs to get himself together and let go of his excuses and tell Erik he's there because he wants to see him.

His heartbeat thuds loudly in his ears as he waits outside Erik's door. He knows neither Raven nor Lorna are there because Raven told him they would use that evening to study at the library. He also knows that Erik is inside. He can sense his mind even if he won't go poking. The door opens and Erik looks at him with surprise that Charles dearly hopes is pleasant.

“Charles?” he says. “Raven isn't here.”

“I know,” Charles says, “I'm here to see you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” Charles answers, chuckling. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Erik says, stepping aside so that Charles can enter.

Charles squeezes past Erik, making sure that his arm accidentally brushes against Erik's side. He looks up at him and smiles. “Thank you,” he says.

Erik follows him, closing the door behind him, without looking closer Charles can tell that he wants to question Charles' behavior. He decides to not let Erik agonize and says: “I realize it's kind of strange of me just showing up here without a reason. But I was hoping I wouldn't need a reason other than wanting to spend some time with a friend.”

Erik stiffens and for a second Charles worries that he has completely blown the friendliness he's felt from Erik out of proportion. But he quickly relaxes again and so does Charles.

“I agree,” Erik says. “No other reason needed.” He guides Charles into the living room and Charles spots the small, folded up chess set at once.

“Oh, do you play?” he asks excitedly, looking at Erik across his shoulder. He doesn't wait for an answer before he walks over to Erik's bookcase and picks up the set.

“I dabble,” Erik says, smiling.

“So modest,” Charles teases. “Now we have to play.”

Erik takes the chess set from Charles' hands and sets it down on the low coffee table. He sits down in one of the plush chairs and gestures for Charles to sit on the sofa. “Sure. White or black?”

“White,” Charles says, as he sits down.

“Well then, your move,” Erik says, leaning back and crossing his legs, making the fabric of his slacks strech and pull. Charles is glad that he has the distraction of deciding which move to make first so that his eyes doesn't linger more than a few seconds on Erik's crotch. He is sure he could lose hours gazing at Erik's assets and making lascivious plans. Instead he leans forward and moves one of his pawns. Though he has to admit that he does make a bit of a show of licking his lips as he is thinking.

As the game progresses he gets bolder and bolder and more obvious with his flirting. At least to himself. Erik still seems kind of awkward, like he isn't entirely sure how to behave around Charles. Maybe it is the age difference. Though it doesn't bother Charles in the slightest.

By the time Charles has narrowly beaten Erik twice he has come around a little. Erik isn't flirting back just yet but the last hour has been one of the most intellectually stimulating ever for Charles. He has already figured out that Erik and he agree on very little and disagree on a lot. But he doesn't think he's ever enjoyed arguing with someone as much as he enjoys debating with Erik. Sometimes, when he lets his imagination run amok, it has a tinge of foreplay to it. Erik is smart and passionate and genuinely proud of being a mutant and Charles admires all those traits.

He can't help it. With each word coming out of Erik's thin lips he can feel himself falling harder and harder.

When he finally drags himself off Erik's sofa it is dark out.

“I really enjoyed myself,” Erik says, as he pulls the door open for Charles with a light twist of his power. It makes Charles shudder in delight. “I'd love to do it again sometime.”

“So would I, my friend,” Charles says, reaching out and squeezing Erik's elbow. “It's been a while since I had such a skillful opponent. Maybe next time we could combine it with dinner. My treat.” He smiles and adds; “You've cooked for me and Raven more than plenty. I think it's time I return the favor. And by that I mean get us takeout.” For a second Erik looks hesitant again but the look disappears much to Charles' relief.

“Sure,” Erik says, “dinner and a rematch. Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

ix.

A smile curves Charles' lips as he picks up on Erik's mind coming closer and closer. After a minute or two of just barely grazing Erik's mind he can spot the man himself in the throng of people moving down the sidewalk. He has got used to the particular quality of Erik's mind and now it feels like a beacon in the middle of a sea of grey fog.

Erik looks slightly out of breath when he stops in front of Charles. “Hi,” he says. “I'm sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?”

“No, no,” Charles assures him, “I just got here.” Really he was ten minutes early. Much too eager for his own good.

“Great,” Erik says, “let's go then.” He pushes the door to the movie theater open, holding it for Charles to enter.

“I'm happy you wanted to come,” Charles says, handing Erik his ticket, letting his fingers linger a little too long. “I can never get Raven to go to these with me, she says having to read subtitles throws her off. Really, I think she's just lazy.”

“I was happy to tag along,” Erik says. “I don't mind reading subtitles.” His smile widens, showing more teeth than what should be possible as he continues; “but since this film is in German I won't have to.”

“Oh, that's right!” Charles exclaims. “Your parents are German, you told me that.” He blushes, feeling embarrassed by his foolishness. Sure, he has an eidetic memory but sometimes he gets to distracte by watching Erik's lips as he talks and what he is saying kind of floats away. “Well then, this turned out to be an even better pick. You will have to tell me how much is lost in translation.”

Erik laughs quietly. “I will,” he promises.

 

x.

Erik breathes out hard through clenched teeth. “I'm not saying that mutant and human children should be cut off from each other entirely,” he says, glaring at Charles. “I'm just saying that mutants are much more likely to be competent teachers to other mutants.”

“So, you think a mutant would be better at teaching Lorna math or English lit?” Charles asks, looking much too smug.

Erik wants to do something to wipe that smile off his face. He wants to trace the lines of it with his thumb and skim it with his tongue. “That's not what I meant and you know it,” he sighs, taking a sip of his beer. “I am just saying that having humans teach mutants about what it is like being a mutant and their abilities is completely pointless.”

“I agree,” Charles says, then pauses, most likely for dramatic effect, “Mutant children should be trained by people who are familiar with their abilities, that is in everyone's best interest. And they do have that, the MCC for example. What you are suggesting is completely cutting all ties between humans and mutants.”

“Separatism would benefit mutants in the end.”

“More than diplomacy? More than finding a common middle ground where we all, mutants and humans, benefit from living together?”

The questions are retorical and Erik knows it. This is the issue on which they have yet to find almost any common ground. Again though, Erik is surprised by his own behavior. Had he been talking to anyone else about these issues this would be the point where he would get up and storm out. But since this is Charles he stays put, watching those beautiful blue eyes dance with mirth.

“Let's agree to disagree,” Charles says. And he smiles and that special spotlight that is Charles' pleasure gets turned on Erik. “I have a feeling we will be old and grey and still discussing this.”

 

xi.

Erik exhales, pushing the air slowly between his lips, as he closes the door behind him. It has only been five minutes since he and Charles parted ways but already his mind is swimming away from him. He checks the time, the light from his phone lighting the dark hallway. It is late enough that Lorna is most likely in bed already. Or at least holed up in her room for the night.

It gives Erik a chance to sit alone in the dark at the kitchen table with a couple of fingers of whiskey and think. He knows that Charles wouldn't intentionally pry but he still doesn't allow his mind to wander when he is with him. He doesn't want to chance a wayward thought to slip through his barricade and land with Charles.

He _likes_ Charles. He likes this unlikely friendship they have struck up. He isn't completely sure just how it happened. Charles is young, charming, intelligent, and funny. He would be able to charm anyone but for some reason he has chosen to spend his time with Erik. Erik who is an old, or at least a lot older than Charles, misanthropic grump who never gets along with anyone.

He wants this friendship. He wants _Charles_. He just doesn't want Charles to find out all of the ways in which he wants him. Maybe if Charles would find out it would get awkward and their friendship would trickle and fade. Somehow he can't see Charles flat out ending it but in a way that would make it even worse. If Charles knew about Erik's feelings but pretended that nothing had changed.

Erik gets up from the table, walks over to the sink and rinses out his glass. As he stares at the water splashing into the sink and down the drain a small part of his brain tells him that maybe Charles wouldn't mind.

But he ignores it. He won't take the chance. No, he would much rather continue on the way they have for the last couple of months than find out. He will continue on with the safe option.

 

xii.

Charles gets home late again. Another Friday evening spent with Erik. Playing chess, laughing, debating, teasing. Falling more and more in love.

And each time he gets closer and closer to finally telling Erik his secret. That he has been falling for him head first ever since he saw his picture on Facebook. He could do it. He could open his mouth and just let everthing out into the open and see what happens. But if Erik says no. No, he isn't sure he could handle that.

He is feeling tired and wrung out when he drops onto his sofa. He can feel the beginning of a headache at the back of his skull from shielding himself all night. Everything he feels is so strong that he is worried he will make a mistake and project something of it to Erik. So he keeps everything locked up tight. And now he is paying for it. Everything around him is becoming blurry and he is almost asleep when his phone beginning to buzz startles him awake. He considers ignoring it. It isn't a number he recognizes. Yet, there is something that tells him that he should answer so he shakes the fog from his mind and sits up.

“Hello?” “Hi. Mr Xavier? This is Lorna Dane. I hope I'm not calling too late?”

“Lorna?” Charles says, confused. “No, of course not. Is everything okay? Is your dad okay?”

“He's fine,” Lorna says, “He came home a while ago. I think he's asleep.” She pauses and Charles can almost feel her hesitation despite her being miles away. “But he's actually the reason I'm calling you.”

“Okay, I'm not sure I'm following. I'm sorry, Lorna.”

“He's always been a bit lonely,” Lorna says, forging on without really paying mind to what Charles is saying. “I'm sure he thinks that I don't notice, but I do.”

She takes a few breaths and Charles just sits quietly waiting. Too afraid to even move because it might scare Lorna away.

“I didn't start noticing it until a few years ago, but I don't think he's had a serious relationship in forever. He and my mom were never really serious. Besides she left when I was one because she didn't want a daughter with green hair.”

Charles did know that. Erik told him.

“My point is he doesn't have that many friends. And he really, really likes you.” He thinks he can hear a smile on her voice now. “He's just seemed a lot happier since you guys started hanging out. He likes you but he's scared. I know my dad and he's not going to tell you anything.”

“Lorna?” Charles says, almost tripping over her name.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you so much for telling me.”

“You're welcome.”

He hangs up and sags against the back of the sofa. He feels like he has just run at least a marathon after a five minute conversation with a fifteen year old. After a few moments though he can feel all of the exhaustion lift and his lips curving in a smile.

He knows exactly what to do now.

 

xiii.

It is not even half past seven in the morning when Charles arrives at Erik's front door. He has been awake since five. It feels impossible for him to wait any longer. He needs to talk to Erik.

As his fist hits the wood of the door he tries to calm himself. But he knows Erik is an early riser. He might not be there. He has to be there. After a minute of consistet pounding the door flies open and Erik is on the other side. He looks sleepy and confused. His hair is sticking up, his eyes look blurry, and his t-shirt is riding up, showing a healthy sliver of pale stomach.

“Charles?” he says.

“Erik,” Charles breathes. “Can I come in?”

Erik nods and moves back. Charles follows him. “Lorna's still here, right?” he asks and at Erik's nod he adds. “Could we maybe go to your bedroom?”

Erik must still be half asleep because he doesn't question Charles, he just leads the way and closes the door behind them. Charles looks over Erik's shoulder at the slept in bed and something flutters in his stomach.

“Is everything alright, Charles?” Erik asks as he sits down on the bed, looking up at Charles.

Charles takes the seat next to him silently, leaving little space between them. There is no reason for him to not to just let it all out.

“I have a confession to make,” he starts. “I saw a photo of you on Facebook. Lorna had posted it and Raven left a comment so it showed up in my feed.” He takes another deep breath as Erik watches him with increasingly clear eyes. “And then I spent weeks just looking at photos of you. Eventually I had to meet you, I couldn't go on not knowing you. When I got that grant I finally had an excuse to come knocking on your door.”

“So, we didn't meet by chance?”

“No. I planned it,” Charles says. “Then we met and we talked and we argued and I wanted you even more. Not just your looks but your wonderful mind and your beautiful mutation. I want it all.” Erik moves closer, probably without even knowing he is doing it, until their thighs press together.

“Charles, what are you saying?” he asks.

“I am, fairly inarticulately I will admit, saying that I am yours. If you'll have me.”

“Charles,” Erik says, warily. “I'm 38. You're 19. That means I'm almost 20 years older than you. I have a daughter who's closer in age to you than I am. People would think I'm your father.”

“Don't care.”

“We always argue, we never agree on anything.”

“We have spirited discussions. Erik, I love debating with you because even though we disagree on several topics I know that you still respect me. That's one of the things that I love about you - “

“Charles?” Erik cuts him off.

Charles looks directly into those gorgeous steel blue eyes. “I love you, Erik, and that's all I care about. Now please say you'll have me.”

Erik closes the distance between them so quickly Charles doesn't have a chance to react. Then Erik's lips are on his, pressing insistently against them.

_I love you too_.

Charles can feel the thought being pushed into his mind. He pulls back, staring at Erik with wide eyes.

_Do you mean it?_  

Erik nods, looking a little shaky. Then his eyes dip down to Charles' wet, bitten red lips. This time Charles can see Erik's intentions, both in his body language and in the way they flash through his mind, just before he bends down. Charles surges up, meeting Erik's mouth in another bruising kiss.

_Love you. Love you. Love you._ He projects the thought at Erik as they wrap their arms around each other. Pressed against Erik's lean body, Charles can feel the hot line of his cock burning his thigh. He needs more.

Charles pulls back, very aware that they are not alone in Erik's apartment. “You should come over to my place,” he says, his lips just ghosting the shell of Erik's ear. “In about an hour. Raven has soccer practice all morning, we'll be all by ourselves.”

 

xiv.

Charles is a jittery mess of anticipation. He can't sit still instead he has to wander around the apartment, picking up books and his cup of tea just to put it back down again. Every minute he has to wait for Erik to arrive feels like an entire hour. He can feel his blood pounding through his veins. The sound of the doorbell cuts through the air and if possible Charles heart beats even faster. He hurries down the hall and yanks the door open. “You could have just opened the door, you know,” he says.

“I didn't want to presume,” Erik answers.

Charles wraps his fingers around Erik's wrist and pulls him inside. “You should always presume,” he says.

Erik's arms snake around Charles' body and his lips are warm when they slide against Charles' mouth. Charles hums happily at the touch and at the sense of urgency that is enveloping Erik's mind.

“I want you,” Erik purrs. “So, so bad Charles.”

“Then have me,” Charles says, leaning in for another kiss and tightening his grip on Erik. As the kisses grow deeper and filthier, Charles guides their bodies slowly toward his bedroom.

“I honestly thought I'd never get to do this,” Erik whispers as he slides his hands up Charles' sides, rucking up his t-shirt and exposing swaths of pale flesh.

“You're doing it now,” Charles says, reaching up to allow Erik to tug his shirt over his head and off his arms.

“I am,” Erik agrees. He places his hands on Charles' broad shoulders and pushes. Charles goes willingly, falling back against the mattress with a thump. Erik's hands slide down from his shoulders and glide along his waistband. Charles had no idea Erik would be such a tease. He likes it.

Though he likes it even more when Erik unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down his thighs, stopping for a second to press his lips to the bare skin at Charles' hip he just uncovered. Charles moans, deep and uninhibeted and shudders when Erik nips at his thigh. “Oh God, you're good at this.”

Erik sits back, resting on his haunches, and Charles watches through thick lashes as Erik's arms stretch around his middle and he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion. Erik's bare upper body is a wonder. He is lean and lithe and broad-shouldered and Charles wants to bite his delicious looking skin.

He glances down at the very prominent bulge in Erik's jeans and hikes up one eyebrow. “Go on,” he says, “those too.”

Erik's smile widens. It is like watching a large cat stalking its prey. He glides off the bed and seamlessly steps out of his jeans, all under Charles' watchful eye.

He can't help himself, the slow tease of Erik revealing inch by inch of his long, beautiful body makes him reach down and gives himself a few slow strokes.

Finally Erik is standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs that hide absolutely nothing at all and Charles can feel every drop of blood in his body humming. He's sure he is salivating by the time Erik pushes his underwear down his thighs and the most perfect, rosy cock Charles has ever seen springs free.

“Stop teasing,” Charles smiles, crooking his finger at Erik. “I want to touch you.”

Erik slides back next to him. Pressing his body against Charles' side. He knows that Erik hasn't been with many people despite being considerably older than Charles. He doesn't give himself up that easily. Knowing that Erik wants to be as close to Charles as anyone can get is intoxicating. He is covering Charles' body with his and running his hands over his naked skin and Charles couldn't be more turned on.

His fingers find Erik's short hair and he pulls him down until their lips lock together. The kiss goes from soft to frantic in seconds. Charles licks across Erik's lower lip and Erik takes him in. He sucks on Erik's tongue, wanting to give a taste of what he has planned for other parts of Erik.

They part, both breathing heavily. “God, Charles,” Erik huffs. “I want you so much. I want to do... so much. Everything. To you. With you.”

“We have time, love,” Charles says, pressing a kiss to Erik's jaw. “First, let me take care of you.” He nudges Erik to turn over and when he does he starts crawling down his body. He kisses his heated skin along the way, making sure to give each nipple special attention. He glances up and shoots Erik a cheeky grin before slowly wrapping his lips around the head of Erik's cock.

He doesn't do much at first. He swirls his tongue around the head, dips it into the moisture at the tip, and tests the weight of his balls in his hand. Erik lets out a strangled moan and his hips stutter. The movement slides his cock further into Charles' mouth earning him another load moan.

Charles' stretched lips smile around Erik's cock and he hums in delight. He knows this is going to be fast and dirty. They will have time for slow and sweet later. Right now he just wants to get as much as he possibly can of Erik's, frankly enormous, cock down his throat. He rubs Erik's thigh with one hand and fondles his balls with the other as he starts his slow descent. Erik's fingers work their way into his hair, not pulling or pushing, just guiding his head down. Above him Erik's deep breaths have turned into breathy pants. All around them is a buzz of their combined lust and arousal.

He feels utterly stretched and his own cock jumps when Erik's glorious dick hits the back of his throat. He takes his time, breathing slowly through his nose. He swallows around the hardness and Erik shouts.

“God, Charles! Please... Move.” He pulls back all he way until Erik's cock slips from his lips with a wet pop. He licks the head like a delicious lollipop, he mouths down the rigid length, and he wraps his lips around him. He can feel Erik's thighs trembling beneath his hands, he knows he won't last much longer. He looks up at Erik who has his head thrown back and hollows his cheeks. It only takes a few hard sucks before Erik is shaking apart. Charles pulls off and gives him one more quick tug and then Erik is coming in thick pulses across Charles chin and down his neck.

Erik is breathing hard, coming down from his climax, and his fingers scratch at Charles shoulders. His voice is hoarse and rough when he moans. “Up, up! Come here.” Charles climbs back up Erik's body and plasters himself against his side. Erik grabs his chin and turns him into a sloppy kiss. A burst of arousal goes off inside Erik's head when he tastes himself on Charles' lips and it tips Charles closer to his own edge. Then Erik's hand wraps around his neglected cock and starts jerking him off.

He keens and wails. “Oh. Oh, God! Erik.” Erik bites his lower lip, then sucks on it, and Charles can't hold anthing back. He comes hard and fast all over Erik's hand.

Not caring that they both are a sweaty and sticky mess Charles gathers Erik up in his arms. He snuggles into his warmth and tries to project all the satisfaction and happiness he is feeling. He knows it has reached Erik when he slides his fingers through Charles' and squeezes.

_I love you so much._

_I love you more_.

 

xv.

“Be a love and grab that box,” Charles says, reaching out and pulling Erik down for a quick kiss.

“In a minute, dear,” Erik quips. He holds on to Charles' shoulders so he can steal one more kiss and linger in his body heat. They have a long day ahead of them if they are going to get all of their stuff into the new apartment but it's so much nicer standing there just holding Charles. He kisses his nose and his cheeks and feather light against his eyelashes. “Wouldn't you rather stay here?” he asks.

Charles chuckles. “We're standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk,” he says, but he locks his arms tighter around Erik's waist. He leans up and kisses him one more time. “We'll have time later,” he says and hugs Erik. Mindful to angle his hips so that Erik can't feel the little black velvet box inside his pocket, he continues; “In fact, I think we will have all the time in the world.”


End file.
